I Love It When It Rains
by Genkai Shihan
Summary: Mystique stands in the rain, contemplating her relationship with Erik. What started out as something simple, it grew into something more... Rated M, just to be on the safe side.


A/N: I wrote this in response to a challenge, just for fun. It was supposed to be a drabble, but it **evolved**. What can I say? I promise I'm working on my other story, as well as the HP one! I just got...a little distracted is all. (blame AngelofSnow and KumadaPuma for that) And now, on to the story! (Rated M, just in case)

* * *

Walking out onto the terrace, she went over to the railing and stared out at the sea below. She loved water. Growing up, she always loved to splash in puddles, or anything, as long as it had enough water to make a big splash. Fitting, that their fortress was on an island surrounded by it. Gazing out at the jagged waves, her thoughts drifted back to her current predicament. Erik. Whenever she was in a room with him, she was almost overcome with the desire to hug, kiss, or just plain touch him. Anything. But she knew he didn't return her affections. Her advances seemed to be a joke to him, for he was always smiling or laughing when she was quite serious. It hurt worse each time he did it. 

Then it began to rain. Softly at first, like the tears she felt coming. The tears she felt sliding down her scaled cheeks. Suddenly it rained harder, lightning flashed through the sky and thunder rolled through the clouds. It was like God himself knew her every thought and emotion, and responded. Tilting back her head and closing her eyes, she let the water cleanse away her tears and sorrow.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Erik couldn't get over how horrible he'd been to Mystique. All she'd done was stroke his forearm, and he'd jerked away. Like he was afraid of her. He saw the look she gave him, and his heart sunk lower and lower as she fled the room. As he walked to her room to apologize, he contemplated his relationship with the tall mutant woman. When had they gone from friends to something deeper? When had he started looking at her longer than he should have, or suppressing the urge to embrace her? It was all very confusing and frightening to him. He kept telling himself he had no time for love, that the freedom of mutants should be his only passion. _Should be_, yet wasn't. Looking into her room, he saw that the door to the terrace was wide open. He had to go apologize to her, _now_.

Creeping around to the entrance, he saw her, standing there like some kind of goddess. He stood there, trying to absorb the beauty before him. His gaze traveled from her crimson hair to her slender neck, regal shoulders, and all the way down to her long, long legs. She was standing in the rain, as if trying to envelop every drop.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mystique spun around, surprised. She didn't know Erik had come onto the terrace. Had his words been a fanciful dream? She didn't doubt it. "What did you say?"

"I said, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he repeated, coming nearer.

"Oh." She mentally kicked herself. Was 'oh' all she could utter? "Thank you, Erik." She knew she sounded very cold, but she couldn't help it.

He came closer, until he was almost on top of her. "I want to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. You could say I was...conflicted."

"Between what?" She asked, spinning around and suddenly overcome with anger. "Between me and your work? Between something that can't love you back and someone who can and does with all her heart?" She paused for breath, taking in his reaction. He looked sad, almost disappointed, even.

"That's not what I meant," he said slowly. "I meant I was conflicted between rejecting you and loving you back, which might've ruined our friendship forever. I didn't want to lose that with you, Mystique."

She never thought he might see it that way. She only saw that he didn't return her affections, and she was embarrassed by her childish behavior. Really embarrassed. "I'm really sorry for that just now, Erik," she said softly.

"No, damn it," he growled. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. Never you." he took hold of her arms and leaned in, kissing her gently on the mouth. As she got over the shock, she kissed back, grabbing him around the waist. The kiss got more forceful, and his tongue forced entry into her mouth. Mystique thought she was going to melt with the pure pleasure of it.

Without warning, Erik pulled away. Before she could protest, he held a finger to her lips. "I think we should move this inside, before either of us catch a cold," he said smiling. She looked, and saw that his shirt was soaked through. Without any hesitation, she ushered him into her room, stripping off his large sweater and tossing it on the floor. His muscles were gorgeous and well toned. She couldn't help but to run her hands over his large chest.

"I don't think either of us will catch a cold," she said with a smirk. She kissed him again, this time rubbing up against him and reveling in the fact that she could. She felt the bulge of his crotch rub against her pelvis, and she quickly started to unbuckle his pants, as if she'd been born doing it. Once he was pantsless and they were on the bed, she felt the need to kiss him everywhere, starting at the neck and slowly going down. He began to alternate between kissing and nipping at her flesh, drawing out whimpers of pleasure. As he thrust into her, she moaned his name in a way he never heard before, and didn't want to stop. He knew the moment wouldn't last forever, but there would be plenty more chances.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As they both lay panting, with his dear Mystique falling asleep on top of him, he wondered why he had been scared of admitting his feelings to her in the first place. "I love you more than you'll ever know," he whispered when he thought she was asleep.

"I love you too Erik, and I love the rain."

"And why is that?" He asked, a little perplexed.

"Without the rain I wouldn't've gotten you out of your clothes so quickly," she whispered, a small smile on her tired face. He smiled, running a hand through her crimson locks. "I hope it rains tomorrow then."

* * *

A/N: I think I have a strange fascination with rain. Go on, press the little review button! It will take, what, 30 seconds of typing? It will really make my day. Seriously. 


End file.
